Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Booking of hotel rooms and the like via the Internet is extremely popular. However, bookings made over the Internet still typically require human intervention in order to complete a check in procedure. This can be practically problematic, for example where check in is not available.